


Shinjuku Alters' WipeOut

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: An AU of the Shinjuku Arc (where I have Cavall II in Chaldea) where Gudako knocks some sense into the two oblivious [to their own feelings] Shinjuku Alters.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Ibaraki-douji | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Shinjuku Alters' WipeOut

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri Shoujo Ai)  
> Anime: Fate Grand Order ; Shinjuku Arc  
> Shipping (for romance): Arturia Pendragon Alter (Saber Alter, Salter) x Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Avenger, Jalter)
> 
> Music: A Whole New World by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga
> 
> Note: I became obsessed with this ship ever since I read a doujinshi about them called Alter Suite (credits to the owner! I love it so much. Too bad I couldn't find another place to read it because it was deleted in the app where I read manga). Oh right, I was thinking about the show "WipeOut" when I wrote this soooo...yeah.... Oh I chose the 1992 version of A Whole New World because Imma proud Filipino! Go Lea Salonga!!!
> 
> \^_^/

Gudako leaned back on the soft fur of Hessian Lobo as she caressed Cavall II, Salter's friend dog. She was enjoying her break from taking on some Daily Quests. She was snuggling with them in her room when suddenly, the door burst open and an angry Avenger found her way inside the room. Clad in her coat with a fur collar and the casual clothes she wore in Shinjuku, she entered the room and slammed the door behind her. Taking the spot beside the Master, she huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. This made Gudako sigh, already knowing what happened even without the female Avenger saying anything

"Why, what a surprise to see you here, Jalter-san. To whom do I owe your presence?"

"That ice bitch queen that I always teamed up with, Master."

"Knew it."

"Hah?"

"Jalter, have you not realized that you and Salter are acting too lovey-dovey since Shinjuku?" Gudako gave the Avenger Servant a look that says 'the-only-one-who-hasn't-noticed-are-the-two-of-you' which made the latter raise a questioning eyebrow at her "We are so not acting like that." she defended, confident in her own excuse.

"Mhm..yeah. You've been both being all tsunderedere with each other."

"OBJECTION!!!" two voices yelled in unison. The two then looked at the door to see the Ice Bitch Saber in question, Salter, standing there, clad in her short shorts and the casual stuff she wore in Shinjuku. Just like Jalter.

"Oh, I see you both have the same thinking patterns. Mhm..." Gudako nodded as Salter entered the room and proceeded to sit herself beside Master while Cavall, sensing that her Master was around, scrambled to Salter's lap and let her caress his fur.

Gudako shifted her gaze to the Avenger Servant who she caught looking [almost] longingly at the way the Saber Servant smiled at the dog on her lap. But as soon as Jalter sensed that Gudako was giving a smug gaze at her, she quickly blushed and looked away. Hessian Lobo opened his eyes and looked at Gudako as if understanding what was going on in the Master's thoughts.

"Oh!" she says as she stood up and bumped her fist on her palm "ARTURIA-CHAN! X-CHAN! EX-CHAN! MASH! SABER LILY-CHAN! SANTA LILY-CHAN! JEANNE-CHAN! SANTA ALTER-CHAN!" Gudako called then the door of the room opened which made the Shinjuku Alters flinch at the many Saberfaces plus Mash "You called?" they all asked which made Gudako smirk

"Tell Da Vinci to ready the Simulation room. Just say 'Shinjuku Alters' and she'll get it."

"All right, then." all Saberfaces who just entered nodded and went off "Yosh. Oi, _futari-domo,_ prep yourself up. You guys are the main participant for today's events created by Gudako herself!" Gudako smirked at the two as Hessian Lobo stretched and yawned then trotted towards Gudako as she leaves the room, Cavall following not far behind

"O-oi, Cavall..."

The white dog just barked and Hessian Lobo howled as if telling them to do as the Master says which made the two Alters sigh, get up from where they were sitting and leave the room as well, following not far behind Gudako and the two dogs, albeit still trying hard not to notice each other.

***

"HAI MINNA-SAN KONNICHI-WA! TODAY IN CHALDEA'S SIMULATION ROOM, WE HAVE CREATED THE FIRST EVER, PROTOTYPE, GRAND ORDER GAMES ( **A/N: lol I got the idea from another anime. Guess it and I love you haha)**!!!!" applause flooded the air as Salter and Jalter gave a blank look to everyone as they stood

The hosts were atop a huge overlooking tower wearing casual clothes while the Servants were looking at the obstacle course in front of them...

"THIS IS YOUR HOST, MASTER GUDAKO! AND MAY I INTRODUCE MY CO-HOST AND MY OH MY DOES SHE LOOK HOT RIGHT NOW! MASH KYRIELIGHT EVERYONE!!" applause again as Mash flinched and every Servant stifled their laughter at Mash who was slightly embarrassed

The Shielder coughed "A-anyway, as Master said, today is the Grand Order Games! The gist of this event is that it is an obstacle course set up in the Simulation room thought of by Master herself. The events are divided by three, the Preliminaries wherein we select which Servant will advance through an easy course, the second one is the Elimination Round where there could only be 3 who would advance, and lastly, the Ultimate Challenge. Whoever wins the entire game will have have the grand prize of, Senpai, if you please...?" Mash says and Gudako smirked as her eyes shone

"ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET AND ALSO, A DAY NOT TO BE DISTURBED BY ANYONE. MEANING, THEY WON'T GO WITH ME WITH MISSIONS AND JUST REST AND I WILL ALSO PREVENT ANYONE WHO WILL TRY TO DISTURB THEM! Oh did, I mention that the participants will be in pairs?" Gudako says and everyone sweatdropped while the Shinjuku Alters glared at her and the popsicle sticks they held. Although, Salter was being tempted by that all you can eat thingy and Jalter was being tempted by all you can eat and also not being disturbed thingy

"Earlier, we placed a couple of sticks in each Servant's rooms and some of them have the same colors. Those who has the same color, will pair with each other. And according to our in-field camera courtesy of Da Vinci-san and Merlin-nii-chan, we have THESE TEN LUCKY PAIRS!" Gudako gestured to the big screen at the place

**1\. Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler) and Arturia Pendragon (Saber) - TEAM MAIN!SABERFACE**

"Nice to be working with you, King Arthur." Jeanne says with a grin and Arturia nods with a returning smile "Pleasure is all mine." she replied

"Uwaaa...complete opposite of the Shinjuku Alters..." Gudako says with a blank look while the Shinjuku Alters glared at her "Don't compare me with that Saint/King!" both simultaneously said "Uwaaa..." Gudako looked at them blankly again while the other Servants sweatdrops

 **2.** **Shuten-douji (Assassin) and Ibaraki-douji (Berserker) - TEAM ONI**

"Yo, Shuten."

"Yes, nice to see you too, Ibaraki."

"GOOOOO MOMMY!! MAMA!!"

"Eh?"

"By the way, we have a guest with us! The [supposed] child of Shuten and Ibaraki. We call her mini Raikou Oni 'cause she sorta looks like both oni but with features like Minamoto-no-Raikou-san." Gudako says as she waved the long purple haired girl with gold eyes while the child only cheered for her Oni parents

**3\. Mordred (Saber) and Frankenstein (Berserker) - TEAM LIGHTNING SISTERS**

"Haven't seen you since London, huh?"

"Uuh..."

"Welp, let's do our best, Fran."

"Fran...going...do...her...best..."

"UWAAAA...THE LIGHTNING SISTERS ARE BAE!! IF ONLY I CAN DO SOMETHING FOR 'EM..." Gudako says as she cheered again while the Lightning Sisters just sweatdropped.

**4\. Ishtar (Archer) and Ereshkigal (Lancer) - TEAM GODDESSES**

"I see you are here. Why on earth we're we partnered anyway?" Ereshkigal asked with a sizing look to Ishtar who glared back "Why are dumping your anger on me!?" Ishtar yelled back "If you want to be angry at anyone, get angry at Master, why doncha!?" she continued as lightning came out from both party's eyes as they glared at each other even more

"Hai, stop it you two. I'll add a second prize if you win." Gudako yells

"What?"

"A date with EMIYA."

"?!"

At the background, Arturia, Sitonai, Illya, Miyu and Chloe (who were audience at the whole ordeal) stifled their laughter

"C-can't be helped. I'll aid you since you're hopeless." Ishtar says and Ereshkigal replying with "Oh, Ishtar. I will be the one helping you. So you better not be deadweight." a glare again

"Close enough."

"What are you thinking, Master?"

"Oh do not worry, EMIYA."

**5\. Oda Nobunaga (Archer) and Okita Souji (Saber) - TEAM GUDAGUDA**

"It's you, I see, Okita."

"Yes. You better do your best in this, Nobbu."

"HAHA. Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"An idiot whose family caused many disasters."

"SHUT UP. I AM NO OTHER THAN THE DEMON ARCHER OF THE SIXTH HEAVENS, ODA NOBUNAGA!"

"Gogogogo!"

"Chinamini, your child is also here to watch you, Team GudaGuda."

The two waved shyly at the child which only cheered.

**6\. Mysterious Heroine X (Assassin) and Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Berserker) - TEAM SABERWARS**

"I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER ALL SABERFACES IN THIS MATCH!!"

Cue, all Sabefaces flinched except from Salter, Santa Alter and MHX Alter

"Hai, no killing please. EX-chan hold X-chan back, a'ight?"

"Leave it to me, Master-san. I will kill this Anti Saber. For I am an Anti Anti Saber weapon."

"...riiiiighhht...unlimited sweets whether you win or not, MHX Alter."

"Ooh!"

"NO FAIR!!!"

**7\. Stheno (Assassin) and Euryale (Archer) - TEAM GORGONS**

"We are only doing this to _treat_ the three Medusa with us."

Cue, Gorgon, Medusa Rider and Medusa Lancer flinch a little

**8\. Anne Bonny and Mary Read (Rider) - TEAM TREASURE HUNTERS!**

"Leave everything to us, Master! We'll do a good job on this game and we'll also take you for a prize!" Anne said while Mary nodded in agreement though everyone doesn't know if that was a joke or not but it sent quite the shiver down Gudako's spine.

**9\. Nero Claudius (Saber) and Nero Bride (Saber) - TEAM ROSES**

"UMU!

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"We shall win this match, umu!"

"That we shall, umu!"

**10\. Arturia Pendragon Alter (Saber, Salter) and Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Avenger, Jalter) - TEAM SHINJUKU ALTERS**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this game. What's worse, I have to be partnered up with you. Man, this is really my bad luck." Jalter says and Salter sighed "You want the food and I want the alone time. Why not a truce for now, Ice Bitch Queen?" she continued which made Salter look at her as she stretched out her hand

"...Alright. For now. I will have that all you can eat food all to myself. Nice to be working temporarily with you, Mad Dog." Salter took it and replied with that. An irk mark appeared on Jalter but she held in her anger, knowing that if she killed her partner there, she won't win.

"Oohh...I see the Shinjuku Alters have reached an understanding. Alright! I call on Siegfried to light the flame of the games." Gudako said and Siegfried immediately appeared near the fireplace and touched it, which in turn made it light into a blue flame.

"LET THE GRAND ORDER GAMES BEGIN!!!"

"WOAAAAAHHHH!!!"

***

"For the first event, the Preliminaries will consist of three obstacles to the finish line. The first obstacle are balls held up by tubes. You have to run through three of them without falling onto the muddy water underneath. Be careful though 'cause the more people who go through the obstacle, the more slippery it gets!" Da Vinci announced

"The next obstacle is sorta called side wall climbing. You have to avoid falling into the muddy water while going through a narrow path nearby a wall. It isn't easy though, 'cause from time to time, a boxing glove will come out of the wall and try to push you guys off." Merlin said

"Lastly, the obstacle to lead you to the finish line is a bridge. But not just a bridge but rather as you cross the bridge, swinging, soft pendulums will try and push you off the bridge. When you reach the end, you will press the bell on the end together with your partner and voila! You advance to the Elimination." Gudako says

"We just need to clarify things. The Servants numbered as A will go first and they will wait for their partners, numbered B, at the end of the course if they finish. But, be careful, when A advances but B doesn't, the Team will be removed from the one who will advance." Mash says and everyone sighed

"Master sure has a way with coming up with these stuff..." Jalter says and Salter silently agrees with her.

"Alright. The one who will go through the course first would the first Team's A, Arturia Pendragon the one with an ahoge." Gudako announced as Arturia nodded and put on a helmet and life vest for safety purposes

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!!!"

***

"...AND THAT'S THE GAME!" Gudako announced as the audience applauded "Now, to recap the current standings of the players!" Mash said as the big screen blared to life

**1\. Team Main!Saberface**

  
**Course Completion Time: 00:08:30**

**Ruling: ADVANCE!**

"Nice!" both Arturia and Jeanne gave each other a high five. Just then, they looked onto the audience and grinned to everyone.

"YES!! GO MOMS!!" Gudako cheered as she always viewed the two as her mother figures while the two just grinned at her

**2\. Team Oni**

**Course Completion Time: 00:09:46**

**Ruling: ADVANCE!**

"YAAAAAAYYYY!! YOU GO MAMA!! MOMMY!!" Mini Raikou said while Ibaraki just gave a peace sign towards her and Shuten grinned. The child returned it.

**3\. Team Lightning Sisters**

**Course Completion Time: 00:09:40**

**Ruling: ADVANCE!**

"Nice teamwork, ne?"

"Yes...we...do...great."

The two shared a fistbump

**4\. Team Goddesses**

**Course Completion Time: N/A - Ishtar fell to the muddy water and used her ability to fly to escape and Ereshkigal flew with her**

**Ruling: DISQUALIFIED!**

"NO WAAYYYY!! WE WERE SO CLOSE TOO!!"

"This is all your fault, Ishtar!"

"Look who's talking, Ereshkigal!!! You were the one who weighed down my Boat of Heaven that was why I lost!"

"IT IS AGAINST THE RULES TO USE YOUR CAPABILITIES TO FLY IN ORDER TO ADVANCE!!" Gudako yelled but then looked away. Anyway, those two remind her of her mentor back in Fuyuki City anyway....

**5\. Team GudaGuda**

**Course Completion Time: 00:09:50**

**Ruling: ADVANCE!**

"YOSHA!!"

"Nice job, Nobbu!" Okita grinned while hugging her partner while Nobbu just blushes and smiles back

"GUDAGUDA SHIPPING ORDERRR!!!!!" their child yelled from the booth while Gudako cheered with the child as well

**6\. Team Saberwars**

**Course Completion Time: 00:09:58**

**Ruling: ADVANCE!**

"I KNEW I WOULD ADVANCE! BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO FORCE ELIMINATE ANY SABERFACE!! UGHHHH!! MISSION FAILED!!"

"Quiet down, X...the match isn't over until we get eliminated. You'll have your chance in the next wave of challenges."

"That's a death flag, you know?"

"I-it is...?"

"YES! BE EMBARRASSED AND KEEP ON FLIRTING SABERWARS!!"

"WHERE IN THAT CONVERSATION IS FLIRTING MASTER!?!?!?!"

**7\. Team Gorgons**

**Course Completion Time: N/A - both got distracted (and fell into the muddy water as they were punched in the second obstacle) because they saw Quetzalcoatl talking with all three Medusa**

**Ruling: ELIMINATED!**

"Hmp. It doesn't matter. We can find other ways to punish Medusa. Won't we, me?" Euryale says with a quiet voice while the older one ust nodded

"Of course we shall, me..."

At that moment, Medusa, the Rider, shivered...

**8\. Team Treasure Hunters**

**Course Completion Time: N/A - Anne Bonny fell into the muddy water and Mary Read tried to save her**

**Ruling: ELIMINATED!**

"No wayyyy...why would we lose!? After that declaration we did for Master....!" Anne Bonny whined as Mary just sighed "No matter, Anne. And anyway, we can't have our Master's first since Mash might've already got it." she said while Gudako and Mash blushed but didn't deny it

"Uwaaaa...it really did happen, huh?"

"Sh-shut it, you two..."

**9\. Team Roses**

**Course Completion Time: N/A - Both Neros saw the Three Elisabeth Bathory and tried to have a singing competition with her, therefore, they were kicked out of the Simulation room to avoid casualties**

**Ruling: DISQUALIFIED!**

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

"UMU!"

....moving on...

**10\. Team Shinjuku Alters**

**Course Completion Time: 00:08:29**

**Ruling: BEST TIME! ADVANCE!**

"Ohh? WE HAVE THE BEST TIME! UWAAA...UNEXPECTEDLY, THE SHINJUKU ALTERS! Nice job, Jalter, Salter!" Gudako praised while the Salter came back from the vending machine and gave Jalter a can of ice coffee while she drank cold cocoa

"Well, we did a good one, Ice Bitch Queen. We'll keep this up and it's onward to our respective prizes." Jalter says and Salter nodded "Indeed. Let's keep it at this pace, Mad Dog."

***

The next challenge now shows itself! A huge pool at the center of the simulation room "Are we competing in a swimming contest, Senpai?" Mash asked and Gudako's eyes sparkled "Nope. Well, at least, not exactly. Hai, here it comes!" she said as suddenly, the middle of the pool opened up and suddenly elevated high and...became flat at the top or something?

"WE'RE PLAYING SPINTOP HUMAN VERSION I GUESS!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What?"

"This is the Elimination Round. Whoever survives this will go to the ultimate challenge! Now, let me explain the rules!" Gudako says with a big grin "That is called as the stadium for the fight. In this fight, you will maintain balance, not to fall off the stadium. Just so you know, the top is flat and you will stand there, as the stadium moves or rocks back and forth. The participants, the partners, that is, will be chained to each other therefore, if one will slip and fall into the pool, their cause loses. When there are only three pairs, the game is over and the Top Three will be decided. Basically, it's like a human beyblade or spintop match, only difference, the one moving is the stadium not the spintops." Gudako explains as everyone flinch at the new challenge "Alright. Get into your positions...! And let the games...BEGIN!!!"

***

"...AND THAT'S THE GAME!!"

Everyone cheered and applauded "Here are the results of the Spintop Human Version I guess Game!" Gudako pointed to the screen as it calculated the times of all the participants.

**1\. Team Main!Saberface - ADVANCE TO THE FINALS!**

"Yes!" once again the two shared a happy high five while grinning to each other and the audience. Everyone cheered as they gave a peace sign to everyone

"Uwaaaaa...the two advanced! I am so gonna enjoy the finals!" Gudako cheered as she turned to the door to find it open and they noticed a certain children step out of the studio

**2\. Team Oni - ELIMINATED**

"Sheesh...the water was cold. Defeat is also cold..." Ibaraki says as she and Shuten got out of the water and sat on one of the bleachers by the stadium. "Well, we did our best, didn't we, Shuten?" she asked and the other oni smiled "Yes. Yes we did, Ibaraki."

"MOMMY!!!"

"Oof!!"

Suddenly, the two of them were pinned down because of someone jumping onto them "Wha...? Oh, Mini Raikou..." Shuten says as their child looked up them "Are you two alright...?" the child asked which made both onis eyes widen. Slowly, they melted into a grin

"Yes. Just the sight of you welcoming us back rejuvenated us." Ibaraki says as they both caresses the child's hair.

**3\. Team Lightning Sisters - ELIMINATED**

"Fuu...Father and Ruler sure are hard opponents. And so are their Alter selves." Mordred says as she dries her hair and threw another towel to Fran who was sitting down on one of the bleachers

"It...fine...least...we...did...best..." Fran says with a small smile by which Mordred just smiled back at.

**4\. Team GudaGuda - ELIMINATED**

"We...ALMOST made it..." Okita took in a huge inhale while she and Nobbu laid down on the floor, panting at the pace of stuff during the elimination.

"Yeah.... Those blows from the Saberfaces were fierce. Well, you're a Saberface too Okita..." Nobbu panted as she threw her coat away, her sweat-drenched body noticeable

"Shut it, Nobbu."

"Mama!! Mommy!!" they stopped when a child sat down onto them "Oh, hi there. Did you enjoy what we did? Though, we did our best, we lost..." Nobbu said and their child shook her head while Chacha and Hijikata gave them thumbs-up

"It's alright! I'm just glad you guys played!"

 **5\. Team Saberwars - ADVANCE** **TO THE FINALS!**

"WE WILL FIGHT SABERFACES!!!"

"You know we also are Saberfaces, right?"

"That's the point, Ex-chan! We're the true ones. Once I kill off every single Saberfaces, I'm taking down those who created them." MHX said while her Alter sighed, her gaze shifted to Jeanne Lily who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded

"Oho. I see Jeanne and Arturia getting along in many directions left and right! Is this a start of a new ship!?" Gudako yelled and Mash just sweatdrops

**6\. Team Shinjuku Alters - ADVANCE TO THE FINALS!**

"Of course we'd advance." Jalter smirked happily while Salter just stretched, her stomach slightly showing due to the shortness of her top. Jalter couldn't help but stare at her partner for this match

"Close your mouth, mad dog, or you'll catch flies." with a smirk, Salter flipped her off and Jalter snapped out of her thoughts, slightly blushed, and glared at her "My mouth was not open, Ice Bitch Queen." "Sure, keep telling yourself that." Jalter gritted her teeth in annoyance

"Oho. It seems its a match for all Saberfaces. Will one team be actually victorious!? Now, it's time for the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!!!"

The simulation room was flooded with applause.

***

"The ultimate challenge will be a water race!! To be more specific, the entire course revolves on water!" Gudako yelled to the mic "Mash, the rules please!"

"Alright. The course is enveloped in a rainy environment. Each team will be riding a gondola at the first phase. One team must overtake the other and reach the first obstacle which consists of a wet wall climbing. Water will continuously fall from the top of the wall and the challengers need to brave the strong currents of the flowing water and climb to the top. Remember, Teamwork is key. Afterwards, once the teams reach the top, they will slide down and finally land on a spinning wheel that continuously spews out water and they have to step on each of the wheel in order to go to the other side. After that, the teams must slide down a tube slide onto the final arena. And when we say arena we mean Arena...." Mash says as she looked at Gudako who pats her head and hugs her to herself then continues with explaining the rules of the Arena.

"The Arena will be the final challenge for all of you. Whoever gets there first will wear the red headband and standby on the poolside. They will wait for the remaining two to arrive and also put on their headbands - the second one will wear blue ones while the last ones to arrive will wear green ones. Once all three of you have assembled in the arena, you will given time to prepare for the last challenge. Which is," Gudako's eyes shimmered in happiness

"A WET CAVALRY BATTLE!!"

"....huh?"

"Ya heard me! A cavalry battle. One of the team members will climb onto their partner's shoulders and then the one on top who is wearing the headband will need to get the opponents' headbands. The first partners to get two of their opponents' headbands wins!!!"

"Shoot. Who'll be carrying who, Ice Bitch Queen?" Jalter looked at Salter who sighed as she stretched again then shifted a [hot] gaze at Jalter "Mad dog, I will be glad to carry you..." she gave her a smirk which almost made the Avenger's heart melt, if only a little. But her "heart melt" thing was interrupted by Salter adding-

"So you better win this, Mad Dog. Or I'll kill you."

"Wha- NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST ICE BITCH QUEEN!!"

"OKAY STOP THIS FIGHT RIGHT NOW AND LET THE GAME..."

Everyone stood in attention

"BEGIN!!!"

***

The game was progressing quite well...the Teams had advanced into the game and were all struggling with the water wall climbing for they were all being pushed back down by the current.

"SHIT WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?" Jalter cursed as she fell downwards again. Her partner however was progressing upwards with only a small amount of struggle. "OI, ICE BITCH QUEEN! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE-?!"

"Stop yapping, Mad Dog and take my hand already!"

Jalter's gaze fixated on Salter who had already reached the top and was confidently leaning down with her right hand offered to her. Blushing a little, Jalter used her strength to climb a little bit and tried to reach for her partner's hand

"Almost...ther-SHIT!"

Once again, she cussed as her right foot slipped. She was going to fall downwards again but Salter was quick to react and leaned down even further and pulled her up "GAHHHH!!!" Jalter screeched as she was lifted into the air.

Finally, something warm (but a little bit cold due to the water) cushioned her fall. When she looked downwards, she was met by black...clothes!?

"Are you alright, Jalter?"

Her gaze lifted up to the source of the voice and when she found it, she blushed. Salter had hugged her to herself to prevent her from getting hurt. She was surprised when Salter had saved her...even more so when the "Ice Bitch Queen" called her by her name.... After a few moments, the situation they were in sunk in and they carefully stood up, careful so that they won't fall back...

"Uh...thanks, Salter."

"Mhm. Let's keep going, Mad Dog. Your slowness will make us lose..." Salter said as she walked to the slide and slid down. What she said though ticked Jalter off.

_Can't she just let the moment stay as is!?_

Grumbling more, she slid down as well, following her partner.

After that, they arrive at the spinning wheel. They were already wet as is and it made the challenge harder because the course are now being even more slippery. The Shinjuku Alters calculated in their mind how to get passed it without wasting anymore time.

Jalter finally developed a light bulb on her head "Alright. I have an idea. You in, Ice Bitch Queen?" "Depends. Will your idea be useful in getting us to the Arena faster?" Salter asked with the slightest bit of smirk. Jalter developed on irk mark on her head but fake-coughed, ignoring the snappy retort Salter had said and proceeded on telling her partner what it is she thought of by whispering...

...

...

...

...

"I'm surprised, Jalter. Let's go with that, then." Salter said and Jalter smirked. They gazed at the wheel while Salter walked backwards a little, both of them thinking of using their physical training, remembering that they cannot use their Servant abilities unless be disqualified.

Satisfied by the distance, Salter nodded and Jalter followed her and both crouched down "Let's go." they both nodded at each other and then ran forwards fast, they quickly held hands and smirked at their pace. Moving in sync, they let their feet step softly on the wheel's bottom and then jumped to the top quickly and then, did a somersault then landed safely on the other side.

They panted and grinned, surprisingly, at each other, quite forgetting their rivalry for a while. They hear Cavall II and Hessian Lobo howl in approval and they took it as a signal to run again, inching towards the Arena.

***

"The final match settles in. Team Red are the Shinjuku Alters. Blue, Main!Saberface while Green Team Saberwars...who will win in this Cavalry battle!??!?!" Gudako announced "Participants, go into your positions..." Mash says as the participants did as they were told and proceeded to position themselves.

"Get up here, Jalter. I'll trust you will steal their headbands won't you?" Salter crouched down a little as the rain fell on them, her giving the soft (albeit a bit unnoticeable) gaze to the Avenger. Jalter tried her best not to drown into her eyes...

_I am the Dragon Witch! I cannot fall prey to what I should be controlling!_

"Sure, Salter. We'll win this." Jalter said with the faintest amount of blush. Salter nodded as she gestured her to climb up on her shoulders. Jalter gulped and proceeded to go up as well.

When finally settled in, Salter slowly stood up while also a bit blushing as Jalter's front rubbed at the back of her head "Are you alright up there, Mad Dog?" she asked the Avenger as they slowly looked back to their opponents. Jalter looked down a little and held securely on Salter's head then proceeded to let go a bit "Y-yeah. I'm alright." she answered and they looked onto their opponents.

Team Saberwars had MHX Alter on top "Why am I stuck carrying you!?!?! I wanna kill off Saberfaces while up there!" MHX groaned "That's just it. If you'll be top, you'll get distracted and won't win." MHX Alter replied a bit harshly which shut the heck out of MHX.

While Team Main!Saberface had Jeanne on top, just like the Shinjuku Alters "I'll be in your care, Arturia." the Ruler said and the original King Arthur nodded.

"Is everyone all ready?" Gudako asked

"I WILL DESTROY ALL SABERFACES!!" MHX yelled as her Alter sighed "You know, we're also Saberfaces..." she told her Assassin partner off who only ignored her

"Let's have a fun game, guys." Jeanne said with a small smile "But we will do our best not to lose..." Arturia continued

"Heh." only the Shinjuku Alters said something so short.

"LET THE GAME..."

The Teams both gave confident but serious gazes at each other

"BEGIN!!"

They all charged at each other

***

"LADIES AND GENTLESERVANTS, WE HAVE A WINNER!! LET ME PRESENT TO YOU, THE GRAND ORDER GAMES WINNER, THE SHINJUKU ALTERS!!!"

Panting, the two looked at each other while they laid down on the arena floor, then grinned at each other "For a Mad Dog, you did a nice job, Jeanne d'Arc Alter." Salter said as she stood up and offered her partner a hand. This caused the Avenger to blush, if only a little. "H-hmph. I'm just glad we won, King Arturia Alter." she replied while taking her partner's offer.

Jeanne, the Ruler, cheered for her little sister and Arturia nodded in approval.

"YOUR PRIZE SHALL BE EXECUTED TOMORROW! I WILL MAKE THE CAFETERIA INACCESSIBLE FOR THE OTHER SERVANTS TOMORROW!" Gudako announced

***

_Okay...these food are good, don't get me wrong but..._

Salter looked at the flood of food in the cafeteria saved only for her. She thought she'd be glad if the food was all hers alone but why does she feel so...lacking? Anyway, all of Chaldea's Servants were off in huge-ass quests thus the reason why the facility was quiet and all. She knows the only ones in the whole Chaldea right now is her, Jalter and also the guard probe in front of Jalter's room and also the cafeteria. Hell, even Cavall II was nowhere to be found...

Speaking of Jalter, she had to admit, even if she always argued with that Mad Dog, she liked her company. And now, having herself not with said Mad Dog, she feels...

"Wait...is...Master trying to tell me something...?"

She mumbled as she looked onto the cookies and cream ice cream she has. The color quite reminded her of something...but...

"To hell with it!"

Salter quickly finished her ice cream and ran out of the room, seeing the guard probe. She glared at it before bringing out her sword

"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!!!"

Yep, she just incinerated that thing with her Noble Phantasm. And afterwards, she ran towards a certain room...

***

_I'm alone and not being disturbed by anyone. And yet..._

"WHY DO I FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!?!?!" she yelled in annoyance while clutching her hair in annoyance even more.

She was given alone time by everyone. No one disturbed her. Not even her sister. Though it makes her uncomfortable that a certain robot was watching outside her room. To keep anyone from entering. The only ones in Chaldea anyway are her, the two guard probes or robots and also Salter...

Speaking of which, she had to admit even if she argued with that Ice Bitch Queen quite often, she still liked her company. She isn't heartless as to hate her as is. She just.... Well anyway, as Master had said...

" _It's not about finding a lover. It's just that it's hard to find someone you could argue constantly with. I think that in itself is a type of friendship or connection that ties us together with someone else..."_

Suddenly she heard a faint explosion somewhere. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. But before she could even open it, another louder explosion was heard. An explosion of someone as if...

"Firing off their Noble Phantasm?" Jalter was curious about what crazy Servant would recklessly use their Noble Phantasm even in a smaller scale in such a facility just like Chaldea.

Suddenly, she was put out of her thoughts by someone bursting through the door and pinning her to the floor.

"What the fu-Salter!?!?!" she exclaimed when she saw who it was "What the hell are you doing, Ice Bitch Queen? You were the one who fired off your Noble Phantasm twice? What the hell? And why are you pinning me down, huh!?!" Jalter yelled in annoyance but a slight blush was visible on her cheeks

"Are you done?"

Jalter gulped at the serious tone of voice that the Saber above her possessed.

"What...are you doing?"

"Hm. I wanna see you. That's why I "reprogrammed" those guard probes. They won't disturb us." Salter said with a clear objective reflected in her eyes. "Wha-what?" the Avenger could only utter a single word because of disbelief

"Will you listen to me, Mad Dog? I...wanna say that I know we constantly fight especially in our journey through Shinjuku and even when we arrived here in Chaldea at almost at the same time. I know we definitely don't have anything we can call that we have in common. But even so, I worked together with you more than any other Servants. You have no idea how much I get jealous whenever I see you with Brynhildr, your sister, hell, even those two Gilles or Ryougi Shiki. I am not used to long monologues or confessions whatsoever so I'm just going to say it; even if I call you Mad Dog all the time, I definitely counted on you. And I like you- no, like doesn't even begin to cut it, I love you, Jeanne d'Arc Alter." Salter's long monologue made the Avenger beneath her gulp...but the last part made her freeze and blush

_What_ the actual hell did this King above her tell her?!?!

Jalter sighed but gave a small smile

"I know I always call you Ice Bitch Queen 'cause you definitely are one. We often fight just as you said especially in Shinjuku. But...you know, whenever we throw insults at each other, I kind of liked how we connected even if it's through fights and all. I was often reprimanded by my sisters to just be honest. And Master also does so. But I cannot bring myself to. But, for now, I think I can manage. I also get jealous whenever I see you with your original self, EMIYA Alter, Nero or even your Knights. What I'm saying is I love you, too, Arturia Pendragon Alter." she replied with the same sincerity that the King showed her

The King leaned down...

"W-w-w-w-w-waaaaiiiiitttt!!"

"What now, Jalter?"

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing, Salter!?!?!?!"

"What else? I want to kiss you. Isn't it a perfect time as any?"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-kiss, you say!?!?!?"

"What's with those weird as ass reactions?"

"M-m-my heart isn't prepared for this, Salter!!!"

"Well mine is so shut up and let me kiss you."

And faster than you could even blink, the King had leaned down and claimed the Saint's lips. It took a bit of biting on her lower lip but Jalter finally kissed back, her hands hugging Salter's waist whilst the one above her ran her hands through her short hair. Finally the two pulled away...

"N-not enough..." Salter mumbled before claiming her partner's lips again which made Jalter release a moan into her mouth. Soon, the two were now having a hot as f*ck makeout session in Jalter's room floor.

I'm the Dragon Witch but this Dragon is overpowering me by a longshot.... Well, it's not like I hate it, though.

Jalter's further thoughts were cut short as their session continued. Very soon, they had already stripped out of their clothes and had sex. Yes. I am blunt again.

***

Gudako cheered as Jeanne, Ruler, covered Santa Lily's eyes whilst Arturia covered Saber Lily's. They were resting in the middle of a mission and the other participants of the Grand Order Games that lost. But Gudako had installed quite the convenient camera in the Jeanne Trio's room.

"Why are you covering our eyes!? We wanna see!!" both Lilys said and Gudako laughed "Nopeee." she said with enthusiasm as she turned off the camera, wanting to give the Shinjuku Alters the privacy they needed. "Alright. Let's continue!" Gudako draped an arm around Mash "Later, Imma giving you the attention you deserve, Mash." she whispered which made the Shielder blush

"M-mou...Senpai..."

"YOSH LET'S KEEP AT IT!!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ending but at least, right!?
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD; IzumiAsada647


End file.
